Keine Liebe
by Slagathor
Summary: Germany wasn’t too sure when it happened. Maybe it was a few years ago, maybe it was a few hours ago, but regardless of when it started, it was here now." Possible one-shot, may continue, we'll see.


Germany wasn't too sure when it happened. Maybe it was a few years ago, maybe it was a few hours ago, but regardless of when it started, it was here now. Germany, blunt, stoic, and strong, had feelings for someone. Actual feelings of love, happiness, and the desire to hold and protect them from anything or anyone. It was his comrade, Italy. He realized that every time he made pasta, crawled into bed with him, called him up asking for him to be saved, Germany felt something. At first he thought it was anger and rage, but that usually gave him a headache and made his head hot. But this was different—every single one of Italy's antics, every time Italy kissed him on the cheek or hugged him, he would feel flutters at the top of his stomach, and a rapid pounding around his chest cavity, he assumed was the makeup of a possible stress-related heart attack. Germany didn't know why or how he knew these were feelings of love. Maybe it was when the thought of seeing him at a meeting was enough to send his heart racing and his face to grow hot and red, maybe he was just missing him after being away at a meeting for the past week, he didn't know. It didn't matter how, he just knew that now he had these damned feelings for him that would not go away. He didn't want to be in love with him. Italy was his only friend. Sure, he had other allies that would give him advice and maybe grab a beer with him now and then, but Italy was the only one he was truly close to. He was able to laugh around him, cry around him, and just be able to tell him anything. Why would Germany want to ruin that?

Germany needed advice, so he went to see Prussia. Prussia, though not related to him by blood, was still his brother. All Germany needed right now was brotherly advice. It was a bad idea, because his idea of "advice" was a bunch of good tips to use in bed.

"Gilbert, I'm not looking for anything sexual, I just want to know what the hell I'm supposed to do about this whole situation!"

Prussia thought about what he should say next. "Well, Italy clings to you all the time, right? I'm sure he has SOME feelings for you, otherwise he wouldn't kiss you, hug you or whatever." Germany put his face in his hands. Italy did that to EVERYONE. His brother, Japan, Liechtenstein (Well, not the sleeping, he was still afraid of Switzerland), America…he's even seen him act that way around Canada once and a while. He thanked his brother, and went home. Of course he saw Italy as soon as he walked in the door. The first thing he did was hug Germany. "Hello, Germany! I'm back! How have you been?"

Utter shit, I finally have feelings for someone and it has to be YOU is what Germany wanted to say. But Germany was better than that. "Fine," he said simply, hanging up his coat. "I've made some pasta for dinner! Do you want some?" Germany blushed, even though eating pasta with Italy was a very common thing in his life. "S-sure, I guess.." Pretty soon, the two of them were eating some of Italy's spaghetti. "How was the meeting?" asked Germany. Italy looked up from his food, beaming. "Ve~It was great! America had some pretty weird things to say, so we didn't get much done…and England's speeches made me sleepy!" Germany nodded, knowing that Italy would have a reason to sleep, regardless of who was speaking. "Oh, and that's not the best part! France was there too!" Germany swallowed another bite of the spaghetti. "I don't doubt it, but what's so great about that?" Italy grinned. "France and I are dating now! Isn't that great?"

A nation's land was all part of the earth's crust, constantly moving, colliding and drifting on the never-ending spinning of the Earth. But at that moment, Germany could feel the plates stop, the rotation of the Earth halting. He couldn't breath. "I-Is that so…" he looked down at the table. "Well…uh, congratulations…" Germany wanted to cry, he wanted to reach across the table and yell, "Why him?! You should have picked me!!" but he couldn't. No tears were present in his eyes, and it was hard for him to move or speak. "Thanks very much, Germany!" said Italy, still smiling. Italy had once asked Germany if he could read minds, but now Germany secretly hoped that Italy couldn't read his. If he could, he would be able to see the sadness visible in Germany's mind.

Germany still had difficulty breathing as he was cleaning the dishes. "I'll do them," Italy had offered. "No, you just got back, you should relax, I'll handle them." Truth was, cleaning often calmed him down, and Italy might get suspicious if he started vacuuming the kitchen. Germany was too absorbed in rewashing a plate to notice the presence of the other, until he felt arms wrap around him. Germany almost dropped the plate, what was Italy doing? Sure, he's hugged him before but…the hugs were usually quick and then done with. It felt like years had gone by, and Italy was still hugging him. "Did you miss me, Germany?" The voice was quiet, but was even harder to hear with his face buried in Germany's back. "Of course I did…" Germany turned around, and Italy gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Germany didn't even know what had happened until he heard him say, "That's great…I missed you too…" and walk away. Blushing, more and more things swirled in his head as his heart raced in his chest. Italy's kissed him and others many times, sure, but never on the _lips_….what about France? Why the hell was this happening right when he knew he had feelings for him? Germany tried off the last plate and went to go sleep for the night, even though he knew that Italy would probably follow him. Sure enough, a few minutes later Italy appeared in the door. "Germany, I'm gonna go home now…I promised Romano that I would visit him as soon as I got home, he's probably already mad at me for visiting you first." Germany nodded, "True…I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Italy turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow…good night Germany." He closed the door, and Germany fell back onto his bed, wanting this day to end. He knew that he would have to visit Prussia again in the morning, why did Italy have to suddenly date _France?_ But Germany didn't know that Italy's news could have been worse.

He could have told Germany that he went to visit Prussia's house first.

-~-

Wow, angsty. This is based off of real life events, only a lot of this is altered (leaving for a week and getting a boyfriend and turning to an older brother are different, but it's hard to make it EXACTLY like the situation). Yeah, this is one way to vent, I guess. I might continue, I'm not sure.


End file.
